


Just Touch My Cheek

by Dwparsnip



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Season 3 Finale, Spoiler Alert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwparsnip/pseuds/Dwparsnip
Summary: A little snippet about what might have happened after Wynonna's little stunt with Nicole, Jeremy and Robin. Waverly was a little too quiet for my liking.





	Just Touch My Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Angel of the Morning' written and composed by Chip Taylor.  
> I don't own 'Wynonna Earp' or its characters. Beau Smith is the man.  
> Picks up *spoiler alert* right after Jeremy, Robin and Nicole pass out.

As Waverly rushed down onto her knees with a painful thud to check on Nicole, she heard her sister say wistfully, “I can’t handle seeing the looks on your faces if I fail.”

Her hands frantically felt around Nicole’s face, her mind racing about what she could do to help the woman that she loved with all of her soul. Her mind registered the sound of a chair scraping across the floor, and as her left hand carefully brushed some of the fiery locks off Nicole’s face she realized Wynonna was leaving. Her hands quieted down with her right hand moving to take up station between Nicole’s cheek and the cold hard floor.

“Nicole?” she tried as her free hand moved to Nicole’s shoulder. She gave her a gentle shake and her voice broke in a strangled sob as she tried, “Baby?”

Waverly sniffed back the tears that suddenly materialized in her eyes as she realized it was no use. Nicole was out for the count, and with Wynonna there was no telling how much drug she’d used to knock Nicole and the others out. She could be out for minutes or hours.

Time they didn’t have.

Time she didn’t have.

Waverly drew in a deep, shaky breath, and when she let it out the first tear fell from her eye to impact a moment later on the floor. Her hand caressed Nicole’s cheek, and for a split second Waverly thought she saw her love smile.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to Nicole’s temple, a sob threatening with all its fury to erupt as well, but Waverly wouldn’t dare defile what could be her last kiss with this extraordinary woman that had sauntered so easily and completely into her life. Instead she smiled against the warm skin of Nicole Haught, and whispered, “I love you.”

She leaned back, knowing she had to go and chase after her sister before she did something ridiculous like face Bulshar alone. She reached up and plucked an oven mitt from the counter, then lifted Nicole’s head up enough to be able to slip the mitt underneath her face and gently lower her onto it.

Tears were falling freely now, knowing that this could quite possibly be the last time she would see Nicole. She took a moment to memorize each feature of her face, like she hadn’t done that a thousand times already, and leaned back.

It was then that she reached over with trembling fingers and did what Nicole had done to her so many times before when she’d had to go to work and Waverly was still in bed- she turned her hand so that her palm was facing up, then gently ghosted a trail with the top sides of her fingers along Nicole’s perfect cheekbone.

The right side of Nicole’s mouth twitched and that brought a smile to Waverly’s face and a flood of warmth to her breaking heart. She withdrew her hand and placed it on the table, using its sturdiness to help her up off her knees. She wiped away the tears with the back of her right hand and turned away, then took a few precious seconds to check on Jeremy and Robin, but she couldn’t linger any longer.

She ran through the door and jumped down the steps as fast as her legs could carry her, because she knew that if she didn’t get away from there as fast as she could, she’d go back and be with Nicole no matter what happened.

Where she wanted to be.


End file.
